


A New Chance

by protagonist_chr



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think we're good, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's so hard to make these tags, Multi, Possible smut, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Harm, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonist_chr/pseuds/protagonist_chr
Summary: I'm playing DDLC on the computer for the eighth time when Monika somehow appears next to me. What does she want with me? Maybe a fresh start? Wait, am I in the game? Monika's giving me a chance to change things for the better. I promise I won't waste it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm porting this fanfic from my FanFiction.net account so if anyone asks, no I did not steal this. -_-

...

Well, I've done it again. I've played the whole game for the eighth time in a row. Honestly, why can't this be real? Why can't I be in there in the club? I yearn to be able to create a life in that club and care for those girls that don't know what happens to them in the end. If only I cou-

"That can be arranged."

Jesus! I wasn't expecting another person in my dark room. But wait, how? No one else lives with me. The nearest house from my place is a mile away. Who is this person?

"Well, you haven't met me specifically...wait...technically you h-have. But that's not the point."

I can't believe it. The one girl who screws everything up and kills everyone off for the sake of love. Monika.

"What're you doing here you psycho?! After everything you did, you decide to appear in front of me. More importantly, how is this possible?"

"No one said this was impossible [Player]. I'm capable of complex thought too y-you know?" Oh no. My...

I just realized that Monika was full of bruises and cuts all around her body. She starts to collapse so I go to rest her on my bed.

"How did this happen?"

I have to let this happen, so he can en-njoy himself more than he does now.

"Well, I felt y-your unyielding desire to meet the characters and to live in t-the world of DDLC. Unfortunately, I won't live on for much longer.

"Why are you like this? Why did you come to me right before you die?"

"I don't know how I got here but I'll tell you w-why... I want you to be transported into the game of DDLC."

WHAT?!

"Wait I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't h-have too much time so I'll m-make this brief. I want y-you to be happy with all the other girls, i-including myself."

"How can you even do that? But you won't even be in the game!"

"D-Did you forgot [Player]? I'm f-from a version of t-the game where I kill everyone. Y-You have a fresh start of the h-have right on y-your computer." I need to...finish this fast.

Oh no, she's getting close. She's starting to cough out blood onto the bed sheet. "What can I do to help you Monika? Please? I can't stand to see you die."

"Then make your choice. E-Either go to DDLC to fulfill your wholesome desires or stay in your simulated world."

No, she's kidding right? Right? "My world isn't a simulation! Yours is!"

"Are you really s-sure about that [Player]? For all we know, both of our realities could be fake or both could be real."

No way...

"I love you, [Player]! That's why I want to m-make you happy a-and bring you to a b-better world. W-What do you say my l-love?"

She's willing to take me into that world before she dies? *Can't hold myself from shedding a tear*

"[Player], do you accept this o-once in a lifetime adventure?"

I look straight into Monika's tired but compassionate eye before I speak.

"Monika, I'm sick of my meaningless life without any chance to give others kindness, compassion, and care. Monika, I accept your offer!" She smiles a pure smile at me before saying...

"I'm happy for you!" It hurts. Please hurry. "Then, if you accept, p-put out your hand and hold mine."

I start to extend my hand to hers but before I'm able to hold my hand, she suddenly says...

"W-Wait. I almost f-forgot."

"What Monika? What did you forget?"

Remember j-just now how I s-said that I c-can make your life wonderful by sending y-you to DDLC?"

"Y-Yeah?" I don't like the sound of that.

"Well, y-you're going to have to p-prevent everything t-that I c-caused."

I see Monika start to shed many tears while not keeping herself composed at all. I've never seen this side of her before. I prop her up a little bit and hug her to calm her down.

"You h-have to stop Sayori's and Yuri's suicide, and s-stop Natsuki from being abused. Please or else y-you won't be happy there."

"I understand Monika." She perks up with the force she has left to look at me, amazing at my determination.

"I promise that I'll fix everything...and Monika?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'll make you proud by making everyone happy!" I raise her hands and mine bundled together, smiling at her. She smiles the biggest smile she can make.

"Thank you [Player]. That means a lot to me. Well...g-get ready!"

I start to see my whole room fading to white and Monika's face becoming more and more distant by the second. I tell her, "I'll help everyone, I promise!"

I hear her say a few words before everything fades into darkness.

"I know you can. I know you will."

 


	2. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope. ^_^ Just read it.

“I know you can. I know you will.”  
The last words I heard before everything turned black.  
…  
…  
I think I’m awake. I push myself and sit upright and realize that this is not my bed, I can’t even recognize where I am. The bedroom I’m in is pretty bland and colorless.  
Reminds me of my room. Cold and dark.  
I get out of bed to go get some breakfast for myself. But as soon as I get to the kitchen, I have a huge epiphany.   
“This looks like the protagonist’s kitchen. Wait a sec…”  
I look out the window and discover that my suspicions are right. The outside resembles the opening scene of the game with extra buildings I haven’t seen before in-game. At least the game isn’t empty like I thought it was. The shock of being here finally catches up to me and I’m unable to move for a few minutes, wondering the credibility of my existence in my reality. It’s a scary thought, processing which reality is real or fake.  
Wait a sec, I have an idea.  
I go grab a kitchen knife from the counter and stare at it’s blade for a few seconds. This is how I can prove if my existence here is permanent. I choose a spot that isn’t noticeable and make a small cut on my thigh. I wince in pain, feeling every movement of the blade in my whole body so I work quickly to finish the job.  
“Damn...Argh.”   
Luckily I didn’t go too deep but man did I feel pain. I put a bandage around my thigh and relax for a bit. After a few minutes, the pain subsides enough for me to have clear thoughts.  
Now time to realize my circumstances for a happy ending. One, have to prevent the one and only hanging. Two, stop Yuri from stabbing her guts out. Three, stop Natsuki’s father from abusing her. *sigh* This is gonna be the greatest challenge I’ve ever faced. Wait, almost forgot. Four, make this Monika aware that I know what she’s capable of and stop her forcefully or sympathize with her and explain what her and my circumstances are right now, hoping she understands what her other self did was wrong. I’ll have to see which path I take later with her since I’m not sure how she’ll react to discover that I exist here now.  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
Damn it, I lost track of time! I think Sayori’s outside already so I work quickly to put on all my clothes, get my backpack, then open the door.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Sayori: Good morning, Chris!  
Wait what? How does Sayori know my name?  
Chris: Uh, hi… morning.  
There’s an awkward moment of silence since she senses something’s not quite right.  
Sayori: Are you… okay, Chris?  
Chris: Yeah, of course! Just had a rough time waking up.  
I mean, that’s kind of the truth.  
Sayori: …  
Sayori: Ahaha. Well, happens to all of us from time to time.  
Phew, guess I can save explanations for her later.  
Chris: Well let’s start walking to school then.  
Sayori: Okay!  
The scenery while we’re walking is more amazing than I expected. A beautifully paved walkway, many lush, pink trees all around us in two neat columns, and the air nice and warm.  
Sayori: So…  
Chris: Yeah Sayori?  
Sayori: Have you picked a club to join this year?  
Oh yeah. Still have to stop all the bad things from happening.  
Chris: Yeah, I have a club in mind.  
Sayori: Really?!  
She looks at me with curiosity and excitement, eager to hear what my answer is. I pretend not to notice to see what she says.  
Sayori: So?  
Chris: So what…?  
Sayori: What club are you going to join?  
Chris: Well…  
Nah, no reason to torture her. After all, this is how the story begins.  
Chris: I guess you seem pretty happy in the literature club.  
Sayori: Wait…  
Sayori: Really, you mean it?  
Chris: Of course! You know what’s best for me all the time.  
Chris: Plus, I think it’s time to do something at school with you. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?  
Not too sure if that last statement is true but hopefully it is.  
Sayori: Yay! I knew you would join!  
Chris: Of course you knew.  
Sayori: Well then, let’s hurry to school!  
She starts to run ahead of me and I struggle to start running at her pace.  
Chris: I won’t let you win!  
Sayori: Try to beat me then!  
The pain in my thigh grows more intense but the adrenaline of being here and racing Sayori blocks it out of my mind. Eventually we get to school with Sayori being the winner.  
Sayori: Hurray! I win!  
Chris: *breathing heavily* Yeah, I guess...you win.  
Sayori: Come on, don’t be sad about it. You were pretty close to winning!  
Chris: Who said I was sad?  
I playfully put my arm around her shoulders and she starts to blush a bit.  
Sayori: Ahaha.  
Chris: And guess what Sayori?  
Sayori: Huh?  
Chris: I’ll give you a prize at the club for winning the race.  
Sayori: Yayy! Thanks Chris!  
How can you expect someone that acts like this to be depressed? Then again… I push the thought aside.  
Sayori: So what’s my prize?  
Chris: …  
Chris: It’s a surprise for later.  
Sayori: Awww.  
Chris: Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll like it.  
Sayori: Ok, I believe you.  
The school bell suddenly rings and we find ourselves going to class. I don’t know how but I intuitively know where all of my classes are here. Before we get split up, Sayori gestures to me quick.  
Chris: Yeah?  
Sayori: Did you forget to bring a pencil to school?  
Wait, do I? I rummage through my backpack really quick and discover that I really don’t have one?  
Chris: How did you know?  
Sayori: Silly, you never bring pencils to school. You always find them on the floor so today I wanted you to have a new one.  
Chris: Oh… yeah. Thanks Sayori.  
Sayori: No problem!  
We wave goodbye to each other before I enter what looks like an english class. Pretty ironic. So just have to go through the classes like every day. Shouldn’t be too bad, especially if I’m not in advanced classes.  
But for real, how did Sayori know my name? I guess I’ll really be here forever. I don’t really mind though. I meant it when I said my life was empty. Anyways, I have to figure out how I’m going to pull this off. I have about four days to prevent everything that happens.  
Four days.  
Four very long days.  
Four days to stop all the deaths.  
Four days to start something new.  
I will not fail.  
I will not stop until I can make everyone happy.  
That’s a promise.


	3. Welcome to the Club!

**Well, it’s lunchtime. Various students of different heights, skin tones, and characteristics go around the cafeteria. I’m glad that this world isn’t confined like I thought it was. I’ll brush these thoughts aside for now.**

**...**

**I really don’t feel like it’s a good time to meet any of the girls right now so I make my way to the furthest bathroom on campus and go into one of the stalls. Luckily, stalls here are rooms that can’t be easily peaked into or else I wouldn’t have done this. I pull off my pants and bandage a bit to assess the damage I did to my left thigh.**

**It’s not as bad as I thought but it also isn’t as good as I thought.**

**The cut isn’t a deep wound but I can see quite a bit of blood still drying on it. Maybe I shouldn’t have overdone it but it’s too late now. Oh well.**

**I flip my bandage around so it’s a bit more fresh on my leg so the blood can dry more. Good thing I’m wearing dark pants or the stain that appeared near my thigh would be more noticeable. I leave the stall, wash my hands, leave the bathroom and hear the school bell ring.**

**Damn I didn’t eat.**

**Whatever. I’ll just run to the cafeteria real quick and bring whatever food I find to the classroom I’m in.**

**\-------------------------------------------------**

(3 hours later)

**Well it’s time.**

**Time to go**

**to**

**the**

**Literature**

**Club.**

**I feel like I shouldn’t be so calm but in reality, my mind’s racing as I walk up each floor.**

**Will I be hated immediately?**

**Will I be liked immediately?**

**Will one of them have an incident today already?**

**How hard will it be to fit in with the others?**

**Will Monika recognize me as soon as I walk in?**

**…**

**Will I gain symptoms from hanging out with them?**

**Nah, the last question was pretty stupid. As long as I stay considerate and thoughtful, I should be able to overcome their own internal challenges. I hope at least.**

**…**

**Oh yeah.**

**I go real quick to the vending machine down the hall before going to the club. I almost forgot about Sayori’s prize for winning the race earlier. I put in some money and get her a candy bar and some refreshing apple juice. I put it in my backpack so that it can be a surprise. I slowly walk back up the hall until I see it.**

**The door open to the literature club.**

**I take a deep breath, telling myself that everything will be alright and to keep a cool, relaxing mind during the first day.**

**I go through the door to the club.**

**…**

Sayori: Hey Chris! You really came!

Chris: I told you I would come, didn’t I?

Chris: It’s not like I would go back on my word.

Sayori: Ahaha. Yeah. Hey everyone! Look who I brought!

Natsuki: …

Natsuki: Ugh, you brought a boy?

Natsuki: Really killed the atmosphere.

Chris: That’s harsh.

Natsuki: Well it’s true isn’t it.

Chris: ...

Yuri: Welcome to the club… I hope you find it enjoyable here.

Chris: I think I will. Things are starting to get interesting.

Yuri: That’s good.

Chris: Yeah… 

**I feel like someone is looking at me from across the room. Monika is looking directly at me, at least I think. *sigh* I look in her direction to see that she is really focusing on me. I wave hi to her to see what she’ll do. She comes up to the rest of us.**

Monika: Welcome to the literature club!

Monika: What brought you to come here?

**Like you don’t know the answer to that question.**

Chris: Well… I saw how happy Sayori was when she talked about it so I decided since she’s in it, I’d join as well.

Monika: Great! I hope you come to enjoy being here.

**She looks at me like she wants to talk with me one-on-one so I wink at her and she gets the message.**

Chris: Here, let’s go get some supplies from another classroom Monika.

**No one picks up on it.**

Monika: Okay.

Monika: We’ll be back!

Sayori: Okay!

Yuri: B-bye.

Natsuki: See you.

**We head to an empty art room at a part of school where almost no one enters and we stay silent until we get to the room. We make sure no one is around before we start talking.**

Chris: So…?

Monika: How?

Chris: Huh?

Monika: How are you here? It doesn’t make sense. I felt when you left the game! There’s no way you can be here.

Chris: Well…

**I didn’t think enough about how to answer. Tell the truth or a lie? Truth or lie? Truth? Lie? Guess I’m trying the second method. I look up to her.**

Chris: Okay, do… do you know what you do to the girls at the club in the next few days?

Monika: I have an idea but I’m not sure.

Chris: Basically, you…

Chris: Kill everyone. Or delete them.

Monika: What?

**She looks at me with a disturbed but expectant face. She does know. She just hasn’t done it yet.**

Chris: Look, I know what your plan is and I’m begging you, please…

Chris: Do

Chris: Not

Chris: Kill

Chris: Them.

Monika: Why?

Chris: …

**Please no.**

Monika: I told myself I couldn’t do it. That it was wrong. But I end up doing it anyways? 

**A tear drops from her eye. She controls herself from crying. Then she sits up straight.**

Monika: Why did I do it?

Chris: …

Chris: …

Chris: …

**….. What do I say?**

Monika: Please tell me Chris! Why?

Monika: Why do I kill everyone?

Chris: Because…

Chris: You loved me too much.

Chris: When you found out that you didn’t have an ending, you couldn’t handle that.

Monika: No…

Chris: When you found out that your existence didn’t matter.

Monika: No…

Chris: That the world was truly empty.

Monika: Please stop…

Chris: That you could never be with me…

Monika: Stop!

**She looks at me with eyes that could kill… eyes that I was too familiar with.**

Monika: It’s your fault, isn’t it?

Chris: What do you mean?

Monika: It’s your fault that you exist.

**…**

Monika: It’s your fault that everyone dies.

Chris: It doesn’t have to be that way this time.

Monika: You’re right.

**I see her start to reach for something behind her and I already know what it is.**

**A long, silver kitchen knife.**

Chris: Don’t do this.

Monika: …

Chris: Don’t make me hurt you more.

**Why? It’s impossible. She’s too far gone.**

Monika: …

Chris: Why can’t I make everyone happy?

**She suddenly pops out of her daze and sees me become frustrated. I start to look at the floor, unable to stop my anger.**

Chris: No matter how hard I tried, no matter how long I spend with everyone, no matter what I did with them, no matter how good they felt, everything stayed the same.

Chris: Everyone dies… and you’re left.

Monika: Chris…

Chris: It is my fault… If I never would have interrupted your lives, none of this would ever happen. You would be fine and so would everyone else.

Chris: Damn!

**Unable to hold it any longer, I punch the floor, needing something to vent on.**

Chris: …

**That really did help. Hurts but works.**

Chris: Okay.

Monika: …

Monika: Yeah?

Chris: I’ll explain everything.

**I tell her about my meeting with her future, dying self and the details her other told me about what I had to do and why she did what she did. After I’m done describing everything, she looks with a sense of understanding.**

Monika: Thank you.

Chris: Why?

Monika: Because I truly didn’t understand why everything would come to that point. To the point where I lost my humanity. Where I treated my club members, my own friends, like demons instead of people. Thank you for helping me see everything.

Chris: Yeah… you’re welcome.

**She suddenly gives me a tight embrace to comfort me. I’m surprised by the sudden gesture.**

Monika: I’m sorry for what I put you through. I hope we never go through that path again.

Chris: …

Chris: Thanks.

**She slowly lets go as to show her sincerity to me as she does so. Moments of silence past before Monika decides to break the calm.**

Monika: So?

Chris: So what?

Monika: What’s your plan to prevent everything from going wrong.

Chris: I don’t know exactly. I’ll have to see how everyone is today then take priority of who’s doing the worst and helping them out first.

Monika: I understand.

Chris: Can you help me?

Monika: Of course, I’ll make sure I help out everyone this time.

Chris: Good. Well, let’s grab some crayons and paper and start everyone new, okay?

Monika: Sure.

**We exit the room with our supplies in hand to walk back towards the clubroom. I feel a new sense of comfort when I’m around Monika. It feels nice. Hopefully we can have the same comfort with everyone soon. We approach the door as if nothing had happened.**

**…**

**Let’s do this.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think it's good :)


End file.
